


Confusion

by tragicquinn



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Kiss, M/M, birthday prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicquinn/pseuds/tragicquinn
Summary: It's Trey's birthday, but some things did happen a bit.
Relationships: Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> First work for this fandom and I'm sorry if this looks like a mess
> 
> And I couldn't think of a proper title either,
> 
> But enjoy reading!

It’s late in the evening,

  
Jade is trying to finish the remaining paperwork that’s been left by Azul in his hands… certainly they’re catching up with the academic deadline this month. Sighs, what a tiring day.

  
But then, he remembered that it’s someone’s birthday next week… isn’t it Trey’s? Even though they aren’t that close, he’s just that good at remember things. They never had the chance to talk either, ah, how unfortunate.

  
Yet something stirs inside his mind, despite their rare encounter when they oftentimes just exchange seriousness especially that one time in botanical garden… Jade still wanted to give the man something. A gift that could express how enamored he was with his cooking and his kindness, but such cunning man like him could never deserve a treat that belonged to that warmth. He was too gentle that this eel – who only know few human gestures of feelings – cannot simply embrace it.

  
His eyebrows bitterly curved, eyelids exhaust from looking at the documents…his thoughts about that certain Heartslabyul Vice-Dorm leader must’ve been defiling his mind ever since they’ve become a bit of close acquaintance. It saddened him to the point that **_he could never be part of his world._**

  
But is he rather? Who knows what Trey even thinks about him?

* * *

The awaited gathering and event has finally arrived. Today’s a long day for a certain dormitory to rejoice. 

  
Heartslabyul is merrier than usual. Unlike unbirthday parties they held, this time they’re celebrating someone’s birthday in this rare occasion. There’s a lot of cakes, sweets, every brand and type of patisserie presented on some round and rectangular tables. Everyone is happy, everyone is excited.  
Every student close to Trey Clover visited the dormitory too, and Jade Leech was one of them. 

  
_**Happy Birthday, Vice-Dorm Leader** _

_**Happy Birthday, Clover-senpai** _

_**Happy Birthday, Trey!** _

Different greeting but directed to the same person, as they pulled the small trigger from the base of party popper they prepared, confetti scatters all around. Every person started to give birthday wishes to the Vice-Dorm leader – to his studies, to his cooking, and to his health – until the birthday boy himself whispered his wish away to a cake prepared by Octavinelle, specifically made by Jade himself.

The day passed by so quickly… and evening came after.  
Exhaustion buffed into everyone’s system. Some of them are sleeping, some of them left for their dorms, some are still roaming around the campus, and some are eating the remaining sweets and food. 

* * *

“Did you have fun today, Trey-san?” Jade’s usual smile is presently worn while he’s questioning the person, then sitting beside him on some bench. The reason why he hasn’t left for Octavinelle yet it’s because he wanted to leisurely conversate… at least, he finished his paperwork before his birthday arrived. It would be waste if he didn’t visit. 

  
Trey fixed his glasses after Jade positioned close on the side, seeming to contemplate today’s happenings. He never anticipated a grand party, nor expecting a lot of treats and such. “I guess. I never expected you to bring a cake earlier. Did you made it yourself?”

  
“Yes. With my own effort. I asked Jamil-san to teach me the trick. It was worth a try…for how many times I failed, but at least it got succeeded in the end.” The merfolk laughed from reminiscing his experiments in the past few days even though around those moments he’s crowded with scripts for submission. It was quite a ride. “I asked Riddle-san about it as well, to permit me for having my cake as your main one.” 

While he’s articulating, his thoughts roamed from those moments when he thinks about Trey too much. Most probably for inspiration and also for admiration. Azul scolded him for daydreaming by a lot of times he never counted, Floyd is also worrying about his health too, even though his brother would apparently notice it by then, but Jade tended not to make it so obvious. But Azul already knew he had this thing for the person. Sadly, he cannot hide the truth within his heart, even though he’ll use his own unique magic to himself. Such of the human emotion is bothering him…

  
“…ade? Jade?”

Heterochromatic irises astounded from the immediate calling and the eel snapped from his own, sick world. Jade forgotten that he’s talking with Trey… what a terrible situation. It must’ve been influencing him so much that he’s feeling ill for trying to realize these feelings he’s been bottling up. “Pardon me. I shouldn’t been spaced out. Did you say something?”

  
“About the academic reports… it seems that you submitted it on time. I was worried that you didn’t arrived on that day when I messaged you.” The clover himself removed his fedora while tilting his cranium up to glance at the skies. “The weather’s been nice too. The stars are giving us blessings with the work and the party that we have.”

  
“Aren’t they?” He curiously looked at the same place as Trey’s, sitting upright with palms folding from awkwardness and nervousness. Although that he’s usually calm whenever he’s talking with someone else… but the other’s demeanor made him feel different than usual. 

  
…and he unconsciously hold Trey’s hand without warning, since he’s caught up with the mood. 

  
“Jade?” Trey called him with a questioning tone, blinking at the sight of their fingers tangling together. He didn’t recall holding the other’s hand like this.

  
“I-“ He quickly retaliated away and pulled himself away in embarrassment. What’s this feeling of overwhelming warmth? It’s burning too much inside that Jade needed some water to drink. It’s making him perspire from his attempt.

_**Did Trey saw through him? His intentions?**_

_**He doesn’t know. He doesn’t know.** _

“Trey-san, I have to go. Thank you for your kind patronage.” – His steps strolled faster from the place and almost reaching where the Mirror would be, but…

  
A hand dragged him from behind and halted his actions, “Why the sudden leave? We haven’t spent that much yet.” Trey responded like he’s hesitating to let go of Jade at any moment. He’s puzzled from his unusual behavior, and the holding hands… does it have to do something with that one?

  
Jade became quiet for a while, they’re standing beside a Rose Tree where the crimson paint is tattered from its color, pure white visible – the liquid ticks, and his mind diluted with his own sentiment and without doubt, the merfolk twists his heels, features leaning to reach those pulpy labials he meant to touch.

  
_**He made a mistake. A one big mistake.** _

_**As their lips collided in symphony, euphoria raising in their inner consciousness.** _

_**It was a sin of taste, poison engulfed him,** _

_**Is this the feeling of love?** _

The events escalated and only Trey was left, dumbfounded from what he just received…

  
A kiss that he couldn’t apprehend, given by Jade himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a part two for this? Maybe on Jade's birthday. 
> 
> I have too much of the TreyJade brainrot that I hurriedly made this on a whim. xD


End file.
